In many print media handling applications, it is desirable to minimize skew, where “skew” is defined as the misalignment of print media as a leading edge approaches or reaches a position in which print media orientation affects operations. For applications in which the print media is a sheet of paper or a transparency, the skew will often vary from sheet to sheet. sheet-wise booklet making is one example of an application in which minimizing skew is an important consideration. U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,225 to Allen et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes what is referred to as a sheet-wise method of booklet making, since the finishing operations are performed on a sheet-by-sheet basis. The finishing operations include aligning, trimming, scoring, folding, and stacking and stapling, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Each sheet is trimmed to a length that is determined by its sequence in the booklet and by the thickness of the sheets that form the booklet. A sheet that is folded to provide the outer pages of a booklet may not be trimmed at all, while the sheet that is folded to provide the center pages of the booklet will be trimmed by the greatest amount. Because sheets are individually trimmed prior to final assembly, random misalignment of sheets would result in a ragged, unfinished appearance to the booklet. The random skew that is considered to be allowable will vary with the expectations of the manufacturer, but is often a maximum total skew that is in the range of one sheet thickness (e.g., ˜100 microns) to two sheet thicknesses (e.g., ˜200 microns). For comparison, the typical acceptable skew for a printer is +/−1500 microns.
The skew of print media can be reduced by using buckle deskew methods or methods utilizing differentially driven nips. Some deskew mechanisms utilize multiple print media sensors in implementing print media deskew.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,075 to Benedict et al. teaches a method for correcting the skew of print media on a feedpath utilizing one or more pairs of differentially driven nips. The operating speeds of the individual nips are determined from data provided by print media sensors positioned along the edge of the feedpath. These sensors include point sensors and CCD arrays. The differentially driven nips re-orient the print media as it is fed along the feedpath.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,176 to Milillo also teaches a method for deskewing print media on a feedpath utilizing a pair of differentially driven nips. The operating speeds of the individual nips are determined from data provided by two print media sensors positioned immediately downstream on the feedpath from the nips and on an axis which is perpendicular to the feed direction of the feedpath. These sensors are positioned to detect the leading edge of the print media, with the time delay between detections of the edge by the two sensors being used to generate control signals for motors driving the individual nips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,159 to Williams et al teaches a method for correcting the skew of print media on a feedpath which utilizes data from print media leading edge sensors positioned along the center of the feedpath and print media edge sensors positioned along the edge of the feedpath. This data is used to determine the operating speed of a pair of differentially driven nips which re-orient the print media as it is fed along the feedpath.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,079 to Quintana teaches a buckle deskew method which utilizes an optical interrupt sensor for print media leading edge detection. Print media is delivered from feed rollers and is passed through deskew rollers until the leading edge is detected. The print media is then reversed out of the deskew rollers, while being held by the feed rollers, until the leading edge is free to align in the nip of the deskew rollers. The alignment is assisted by a buckle which forms in the print media. Finally, the deskewed print media is again fed through the deskew rollers and along the feedpath. The sensor is mounted so that it can be shuttled across the feedpath to also detect a side edge of the print media. Detection of the leading and side edges allows the orientation of the print media to be determined.
Japanese Patent Abstract No. 57175643 teaches a buckle deskew method in which a buckle is formed in print media as it is fed into stalled deskew rollers, thus aligning the leading edge of the print media square to the nip of the deskew rollers. The deskew rollers are then activated, feeding the now deskewed print media along a feedpath.
These methods and apparatus are used in printing and copying applications in which the acceptable skew is much greater than for sheet-wise booklet making. What is needed is a deskew method and apparatus, that is suitable for use in applications in which precise alignment is a significant concern, such as sheet-wise booklet making. Furthermore, a deskew method and apparatus is needed which can be used with desktop printing and booklet making systems in which cost is a significant concern.